parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Inside Out (Daniela Stefâne Style)/Trailer
Trailer 1 Rita Loud: '''So, how was the first day of school? '''Lynn Loud: '''It was fine, I guess. '''Announcer: '''Do you ever look at someone and wonder what is going on inside their head? '''Dr. Hutchinson: '''Did you guys pick up on that? '''Kitty Softpaws: '''Sure did. '''Andie: '''Something's wrong. '''Dr. Hutchinson: '''We're gonna find out what's happening, but we'll need support. Signal the husband. '''Filburt Turtle: '''Uh-oh. She's looking at us. What did she say? '''Surly: '''Huh? Oh, uh, sorry, sir. No one was listening. '''Filburt Turtle: '''Is it garbage night? Uh, we left the toilet seat up. What? What is it, woman? What? '''Dr. Hutchinson: '''Signal him again. '''Lynn Loud Sr.: '''Ah, so, Lynn Jr., how was school? '''Angie: '''Seriously? '''Dr. Hutchinson: '''You've gotta be kidding me! '''Jailbreak: '''For this we gave up that Brazilian helicopter pilot? '''Lynn Loud: '''School was great, all right? '''Rocko: '''What was that? I thought you said we were gonna act casual. '''Rita Loud: '''Lynn Jr., is everything okay? '''Surly: '''Sir, she just rolled her eyes at us. '''Filburt Turtle: All right. Make a show of force. I don't wanna have to put the foot down. Surly: '''No! Not the foot! '''Lynn Loud Sr.: '''Lynn Jr., I do not like this new attitude. '''Daggett: '''Oh, I'll show you attitude, old man. '''Rocko: '''No. No, no, no. Breathe. '''Lynn Loud: '''What is your problem? Just leave me alone! '''Surly: '''Sir, reporting high levels a sass. '''Filburt Turtle: '''Take it to deaf con 2. '''Surly: Deaf con 2. Lynn Loud Sr.: '''I don't know where this disrespectful attitude came from. '''Daggett: '''You want a piece of this, Pops? '''Lynn Loud: '''Yeah, well, well-- '''Filburt Turtle: '''Prepare the foot! '''Surly: '''Keys to safety position. Ready to launch on your command, sir! '''Daggett: '''GGGGGGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! '''Lynn Loud: '''Just shut up! '''Filburt Turtle: '''Fire! '''Lynn Loud Sr.: That's it. Go to your room. Surly: '''The foot is down. The foot is down. '''Filburt Turtle: '''Good job, gentlemen. That could've been a disaster. '''Dr. Hutchinson: '''Well, that was a disaster. '''RJ: '''Come. Fly with me, kitty. Trailer 2 '''Rita Loud: So, Lynn Jr., how was the first day of school? Lynn Loud: Fine, I guess. Dr. Hutchinson: Did you guys pick up on that? Kitty Softpaws: Sure did. Andie: Something's wrong. Dr. Hutchinson: Signal the husband. Filburt Turtle: Uh-oh. She's looking at us. What did she say? Surly: Uh, sorry, sir! No one was listening! Filburt Turtle: Is it garbage night? We left the toilet seat up? What is it, woman? What? Jenny Wakeman: '''I'm Jenny Wakeman, This is Nina. That's Daggett. '''Daggett: '''What? '''Jenny Wakeman: '''This is Bev Bighead. And That's Rocko. '''Rocko: '''AAAAHH!!! '''Jenny Wakeman: '''We're Lynn's emotions. These are Lynn's memories. They're mostly happy you'll notice, not to brag. '''Nina: '''I wanted to maybe hold one..? '''Jenny Wakeman: '''What happened? Nina! '''Rocko: '''She did something to the memory! '''Rita Loud: '''Is everything okay? '''Lynn Loud: '''I dunno. '''Rocko: '''Change it back, Jenny Wakeman! '''Jenny Wakeman: '''I'm Trying! '''Nina: '''Jenny Wakeman, no! Please! '''Jenny Wakeman: '''Let it go! '''Rocko: '''The core memories! '''Jenny Wakeman: '''No, no, no, no! '''Daggett: Can I say that curse word now? Bev Bighead: '''What do we do now? '''Rocko: '''Nothing's working! Why isn't it working? '''Bev Bighead: '''We have a major problem. '''Rocko: Oh, I wish Jenny Wakeman was here. Jenny Wakeman: '''We can fix this! We just have to get back to headquarters. '''Nina: '''That's long term memory. You could get lost in there. '''Jenny Wakeman: '''Think positive! '''Nina: '''Okay, I'm positive you will get lost in there. '''Rocko: '''What was that? Was it a bear? '''Bev Bighead: '''There are no bears in San Francisco. '''Daggett: '''I saw a really hairy guy. He looked like a bear. '''Jenny Wakeman: '''This place is huge! Imagination Land? No way! Dream Productions? Giselle! He's right there! I loved you in Fairy Dream Adventure Part 7. Okay, bye. I love you. We can't focus on what's going wrong. There's always a way to turn things around! '''Bev Bighead: '''It's broccoli! '''Daggett: '''Congratulations, San Francisco! You've ruined pizza! '''Makunga: '''Who's the birthday girl? '''Nina: '''AAHH! '''Lynn Loud: '''Oooww! 'Rocko: ''''Brain freeze! '''Daggett: '''GGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAARRRRRR!!!! '''Rocko: '''Woah! '''Nina: '''AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! '''Jenny Wakeman: '''Hang on! Lynn, here we come! Category:Daniela Stefâne Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof